


Love Scenario

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: mood: different sides of love [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri has no lines whatsoever, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background Akalynn, F/F, POV First Person, angsty Kai'Sa, this is one lame ass fic I wrote back then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: Kai'Sa was twenty when she first learned what love is.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: mood: different sides of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097783
Kudos: 49





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely in Kai'sa's point of view. Enjoy this lame and short angsty Kahri fanfic.
> 
> Also, I changed something. I was too sleepy to notice the typos and everything.

Love was a complicated subject.

I learned that for a fact when I was twenty; everything happened with much detail that it felt like I was in some sort of movie. I was the protagonist, capable of changing the plot that was intended for me and determine the outcome of my actions as the time goes by. But unlike any other movies, whatever happens to me would be permanent. The plot twists only have fifty percent chance of happening or nothing at all. And since we already talked about movies, let’s jump to it shall we?

This movie is about what it feels like to fall in love with someone then had your heart broken, all at the same time. Who is it? I hear you say. Her name is Ahri; she was the leader of our group and the director of this movie.

We first met back in Seoul, South Korea because I was supposed to meet someone called 'Evelynn'. She was heading home with her friends from practice while I was lost. Yes, I moved around alot but I wasn't really good with directions nor I was familiar with South Korea because I never been here. So, when I spotted her and her friends, it took a lot of will power to ask them for directions before introducing myself formally.

I told them that I was a dancer and I just recently moved here. I never stayed permanently in one country, me and my father were constantly on the move and so I had to go to boarding schools just to get by with my education. But I fell in love with dancing and wanted to learn every single dance there is, so after that moving around wasn't really bad anymore. And when I got some call that I was being invited to join a group, I hesitated until my father encouraged me to do so. But the problem is, I could be quite stupid for someone who's been long exposed to cultures than Mothman exposed to radiation.

When Akali, the youngest (I assumed, I wasn't also wrong about that too), and also for some unknown reason managed to patch up the puzzle, told me that they were a part of a group that I vaguely gave description of and pointed towards Evelynn then introduced me to Ahri, who was wide known pop star before. My brain went dead for a moment and asked them what a pop star was. Evelynn stared at me with disbelief before asking how the hell I did not know of a pop star. But Ahri laughed and told Evelynn to let me off the hook. And everything became fine, who knew in this way I'd meet my newest band mates?

But the things between me and Ahri were a lot different at first, she kinda rubbed herself to me as someone who could likely kill someone in a blink of an eye despite her angelic appearance and personality and it scared the living daylights out of me. Well I was both suspicious and wary so I stay cleared of her path whenever I had the chance, but there is something about her that dragged my curious side out.

I kept a close watch on her during our practice as I helped them with their steps. As I kept my watch, I noticed that Ahri wasn't really a hidden serial killer like I first taught she would be. She was this kind hearted and protective older sister to Akali, a total (annoying, according to Evelynn but she doesn't admit she liked the attention of the fox) goof ball around Evelynn, and had the grace and confidence to carry herself alone and on stage.

And it was both breathtaking and cute. Did I even mention the fox ears and tails that slumps, twitches, and perks up in whatever emotions she's in?

I never admitted that I was already falling in love with her while observing her at afar. My pride was larger than Mt. Fuji or Everest and I was trained to be that way. But I did remember making a small move on her or at least what I call one, I found myself inside her room one day and I was apologizing to her for the stupidity I had for not knowing what pop stars were in the first place even though it was a month or year due, maybe I got too tired of evading her like some sort of prey or maybe I was just not thinking straight at that time. It was so embarrassing that I prayed for the heavens to strike me down while they still can, but they decided to play with my misery when Ahri didn't answer and just stared at me with disbelief and confusion dancing in her eyes and in her eyebrows.

"I know it was weird, so I'm gonna see myself out." I stammered right in front of her, ready to bolt out of the room as fast as I could. But before I could even fully turn my back against her, she already halted me from doing so. And when I faced her again, Ahri was wearing a sweet smile and I found myself returning it to her.

And so, the rough ocean waters started to become calm. Eventually, we got closer to each other after that faithful and embarrassing day. I helped her out mostly with the choreography so that she could give more of her time and attention to her personal activities that includes press cons, managing her clothing brand, and many more. And if her schedules couldn't really be avoided and she need to lock herself up in that room or be away from the house, I would teach her the steps she missed from practice all in while teaching her ballet just like she asked me to. I would sometimes mess those times with my jokes, and that would make her laugh till she cries.

And at that time, I could finally admit to myself that I really fell head over the heels for her. I was an admitted noob when it comes to romance, I even barely watch romance movies and I cover my eyes and gross myself out every time there would be a kissing scene. Maybe the perks of growing up conservatively were showing up. So I kept my feelings locked away from Ahri, and besides I don't want to ruin whatever we have now for the sake of confessing something that would only end up by getting rejected right in the face.

Guess I was too obvious that Evelynn suddenly asked me if there was something wrong between me and Ahri as we walk home from the nearby convenience store, Akali and Ahri were away to attend some schedules while me and Evelynn were free that day. "What'cha mean about that?" I chuckled then tucked my sweaty palms into my pockets, not facing the also purple head beside me for the fear of discovering my flush cheeks. "I swear you are spending too much time with Akali that she had been corrupting you with this nonsense."

"You know you can't hide things from me, darling." Evelynn says, looking at me with a knowing smirk. I was a few meters taller than her so she kinda looked up to me (in a literal way) and the view from up kinda annoys me. "It is _painstakingly_ obvious. Even Akali, the oh so dense rogue, noticed it." Evelynn hummed before raising both of her eyebrows, clearly telling me that she ain't done torturing me yet.

"Well... Everyone noticed it too; the staff, the manager, but not Ahri. That foxy could be quite dense, yes?" If it was possible to kill a band mate, I could have killed Evelynn and just tell Akali and Ahri that she ran away. And also, I don't know what was running inside my head that day, I swore that I could have denied it like anyone would but Evelynn had this comforting aura that made me trust her enough despite that annoying smirk on her face.

"Yeah." I scratched my nape, a habit of mine every time I was nervous or something. "You're right; I like Ahri for a long time now. Please don't tell her."

"I won't, darling. It is not my place to tell. And what I did is a little bit of pushing, I know how you hesitated with what you feel about her. And I am no stranger to that, I was once like that with Akali." Evelynn smiled at me, calming me down. I chuckled before jokingly punched her in the shoulder, earning me a frown. The smile in my face fell before I shook my head with a sigh

"Stop being so uptight, Eve. Live a litte, it was just a joke."

She did keep her promise though and I thank Evelynn for that. I made sure that my secret was buried six feet under the ground, and no one would know besides her. Everything went back to normal after that, I still kept track on their training since Ahri needed help with some of the choreography in the chorus part while I finding inspiration to finish the whole dance at the same time learning how to write a song from Akali, but I noticed that I was writing a heck a lot of love songs and everything in between. That was, all because of Ahri. I can't stop thinking of her, she was like a drug that I had fallen addicted to. And that was bad news, if I don't quit this soon, it can cost our group's career.

I started to distance myself from her, and she didn't seem to notice 'cause I treated her the same way I did before. That went on for months until my secret exploded itself out to the world like a fire hose. Ahri confronted me and demanded explanation, I told her everything, she kissed me which I returned and everything fell right. We couldn't be happier than that.

And that was pretty much it, I guess. I couldn't recall what happened much after that, the last thing I remembered was that we parted ways in front of the ocean and we promised each other that we'll do well. Well, what would you expect? That happened seven years ago, I'm twenty-seven now and my memory of that time was pretty much trampled with couple of alarming dating scandals that I wasn't really proven to be part of and of course, my endless work.

K/DA has disbanded now after the endless world tours and immense popularity that suddenly exploded and placed us as worldwide trend; the role models every youth should look up to they say. I've opened a dance studio in Japan while I kept in touch with my former band mates; Akali had became a well known rap star, Evelynn is still the popular diva, and Ahri... Well I don't have any news about her lately aside from the article I read online that she's launching a new line in her clothing brand. But no matter hard fate kept me busy, I couldn't help but to remember her. What is she doing right now? Is she also thinking about me? Is she doing well? Did she saw my achievements? Is she proud of me? I had a lot of questions to ask but I know the time would come that they'll be answered.

I was twenty when I first learned what love was with Ahri. And I got to admit, I had never forgotten that day. Why would you forget something that made you happy and made you feel whole even for a little while? Sometimes, when I look at the picture me and Ahri had that have laid silently in my drawers that Akali took couple of years back; I would think that this was a commendable melodrama.

We met, we fell in love, we broke up. I guess that was good enough for me.


End file.
